


Yearning

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: The Colonel always gets a bit too frisky while drinking. The Mayor, hopelessly in love, has an...interesting reaction to being grabbed and teased by him.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains masturbation and dirty talk. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> I love this pairing so much, also done as a request for an anon on my tumblr blog! :D

The manor was quiet as the rest of the group set up. The butler making their first drinks of the night, the detective and Mark preparing the decks of cards, and Damien staring out into the window at the night sky above. Absentmindedly counting the stars again. Something he'd do when anxious, especially when waiting for /him/.

"Damien!" William laughed, bringing in the flustered Mayor with a hug from behind, "so good to see you! I was afraid you wouldn't show!"

"Oh, gosh," he stuttered, "of course I'd show! You know how long I've been looking forward to tonight?" 

"Ah, I know. It's just my nerves I believe. Between my safari hunts and your duties to this city -- it's nice to sit and catch up with an old pal." William smiled. His heart nearly bursting at the sight of his childhood friend. The tuxedo fitting perfectly on him, the flower corsage blending in nicely with his bowtie. 

"My, why so fancied up for poker night with the lads?" 

"Oh!" Damien smiled, pulling away from William's embrace, "I just...like making an impression. It's nice to dress up and show your best. Never really know when it'll be your last time seeing someone."

"Oh, don't talk such foolery. We have all our lives to make impressions! Settle down! Relax!" William purposed, shimming the other's coat off, undoing his bowtie. Stopping as they stood face to face, warm brown eyes meeting, their breaths slowed. 

A soft smile crept on Damien's face. The same feelings from before rising back to the surface. Feelings of guilt. Feelings of jealousy. Feelings of lust. And the one he hated the most. The one feeling -- no matter how hard he tried -- he just could not forget. 

Yearning. 

Yearning for his dear friend. To hold him in his arms. To confess his dreams and wishes to. To spend the rest of his life with. 

Yet, never could. 

"Damien? Are you coming along or do you wish to stare off more into nothingness?"

William's voice shook Damien out of his apparent trance. Heat rushing up to his cheeks as he weakly laughed, "coming!"

//

"Egad, man!" William yelled, uniform half open, liquor staining his lap, "I'll bet another 2,000 if you promise to shut up!"

"Why do you talk like that then? I'll bet 4,500 for you to talk like you're not in a game of Jumanji." Mark retorted, sneering as he drank another shot of...well, whatever liquor William had brought overseas. 

"Now, gentleman, I believe we can just bet an equal 200 each--" The Butler added in, taking an empty glass from Damien. 

Damien said nothing. His mind wandering to other affairs. Affairs involving his (clearly wasted) friend a few feet away. His smug grin as he argued with Mark, his low, sly voice as he bet even more money, and of course that damned twinkle in his eye. A twinkle of danger, mischief, and trouble. 

Everything Damien loved about the man. 

"Damien, Jesus, lay off the bedroom eyes and play your cards." 

"E-excuse me?"

"Bedroom eyes. You. Directed. At. Him." Mark pointed to William.

Shit. 

"Of course I'm -- I mean, well --"

Real panic set in as William turned to Damien. Smirking behind his mustache. Those half hooded eyes and rich smell of his cologne intoxicating in every way. 

"Well, Damien! If it's the bedroom you wish to take this night to, I'd be honored." He smiled, getting up to tease the embarrassed man. Hugging him from behind as he fiddled with his collar.

"What is it that draws you to me, Damien? Is it the way I can effortlessly sweep you off your feet? Is it the way I can make you shiver with my voice alone? Or is it the pure fact alone it'd be scandalous to be more than friends?" William laughed as his hand reached down to squeeze at his rear. Massaging the soft flesh of his cheek.

"W-William," Damien, coughed, "I..I can't--"

"Is this poker night or 'let's fuck one another' night?" Mark huffed. Shooting The Detective a look as he continued to howl with laughter. Damien's cheeks turning a bright red as he stood. William still hugging him. 

"C-can I be excused? Please?"

With a quick kiss to Damien's cheek and a slap to his rear end, William let go. Giggling drunkenly, "I'm just kidding, Damien! It was all a joke! My, you should've seen the look on your face when I held your ass!" 

Damien shooed William off as he awkwardly walked away from the laughing table. A deep heat in his stomach making him wince. Embarrassment running through him. 

More so, embarrassment and a half hard cock. Restrained by his underwear and tight slacks. 

God, the way he had teased his neck and collar. The way his voice rumbled through his ears and reminded him of his deepest, darkest thoughts. Deep, dark thoughts of them alone -- William's mouth working over his hard shaft, teasing him for getting so hard so quickly, soft lips over the very tip before diving down into the warmth of his mouth--

Damien jiggled the doorknob of the private bathroom open. Panting heavily. Anxiety and fear creeping through him. 

No. No! He couldn't do this! This was his childhood friend -- the same man he'd grown up with! The same man he'd bonded and grown close to! The man he counted as a brother.

The same man he'd love to have bend over and fuck him senseless, pull his hair, and thrust his hard cock into him. Making him moan and beg to cum. Making him scream his name. 

"F-fuck..." Damien looked down. Hard erection /very clearly/ pushing against his slacks. Throbbing against his thigh, demanding attention. 

With a shameful moan, he'd worked his slacks and underwear down his thighs and freed his aching cock. Wincing as he spit into his hand for lube and grabbed himself. His heated skin against his cool palm. Mind wandering once more. 

He imagined William. 

He imagined William's body against his again. Warmth enveloping him -- his chin resting against his shoulder, mustache tickling his neck. 

"My, Damien -- someone was clearly worked up." He'd laugh, taking his heavy cock in hand. 

"I've been waiting to touch you like this for so long," he'd tease, his hand moving up to tease his foreskin and head, mewling as Damien would gasp, "so sensitive here, eh?"

William's hand would grip a bit too tightly around his cock. Pre cum already forming from the sheer sound of his voice alone, "let's hurry this up, darling. Before the others get curious."

"Or would you like that? For Mark or that stuck up Butler to find us here? My hand jerking you off, hearing the way you'd scream my name, looking at your pathetic fucking face."

"Oh...oh fuck, William--" Damien gasped to himself, too far gone in his imagination to care about his loudness. 

"Shush, Darling," the imaginary William would laugh, jerking up his shaft. Using the pre cum as lube, twisting his hand at the top for friction at his most sensitive part. Drinking in the needy moans and harsh groans. 

"Or would you prefer them watching as I pound you from behind? My hips smacking against your ass as my cock hits that sweet spot inside you. Making you scream out how much of a dirty whore you are for me."

Damien's own hand -- his substitute for William's, jerked him as fast as he could go. Biting his lip to keep the small noises in. So close. So close to that guilty sweet orgasm. 

Imaginary William whispered low in his ear, kissing up and down his heated neck. 

"Cum for me, darling. Cum for your master."

/Master/. 

That single word wrecked Damien. His orgasm crashing down on him. Cumming against his hand, staining his underwear below, shaking as he held onto the sink for support. 

He couldn't help the quiet whine that escaped him as he shook. Body heated and cock throbbing, softening up. Messy with his cum around his thigh. 

With his orgasm, came the bad thoughts. The guilt running through him. Guilt over his attraction, his feelings, even his fantasy. All clogging his mind as he shamefully cleaned up.

Oh, also add to the list of guilt -- masturbating alone in his friend's bathroom. 

//

"Damien!"

His blood ran cold as he emerged from the bathroom. Hair a mess, hands damp, and face still a blushy mess. 

"W-William."

"Oh, I thought you left." He laughed, somehow slightly more sober. 

"Listen, I'm sorry for the inappropriate joke I played. It was highly disrespectful and immature. And I'm sorry if it offended you in anyway -- I just, really need to watch myself when I'm drinking--"

"It's fine, really." Damien replied, voice soft as can be, "I know you meant no harm. I'm perfectly okay." 

The two stared back at each other, that twinkle in William's eye inviting him closer and closer. 

Before he pulled him into a tight hug, laughing loudly. 

"I'm glad we're okay! Let's go join the others, shall we? I just bet 5,000 in your name so..."

So close to sealing their lips together. Yet, so far from admitting his feelings. 

Instead, he smiled and walked behind William. Ready to spend the rest of his night with his dearest friend.


End file.
